


The Black Veil:Awakening

by I_M_E



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe-BTS, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_E/pseuds/I_M_E
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! Leaving thoughts or comments is greatly appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leaving thoughts or comments is greatly appreciated.

 

 

 

description

 

 

 

 

 

Oh Jinae has been plagued by cryptic nightmares since she was a small child.A woman screaming,a child crying for her mother, and a man's voice saying, 

  
_"I will protect you princess...with my life."_  
  
The nightmares become harder to ignore and she, along with everything around her, suddenly begin to change.A voice that is not hers, sudden blackouts ,and amazing occurences in which she mainly causes—Jinae starts to question and wonder the meaning of all that is happening.  
  
But when she faces a horrifying creature that is not of this world—along with being saved by magic and 7 young warriors with amazing abilities—everything that Jinae thought she knew has either been a lie or a cover up for something she never could have thought possible...  
  
Who she really is?  
  
Who is Jinae really? What has been being kept from her for all this time, and who are the warriors who saved her?  
  
  
"Why save me? What about me is so special?"  
  
"Honestly...I was told to tell you everything is special about you."

"And who told you that?"  
  
"My heart dclass...when I first saw you."

 

main characters

 

 

 

 

 

Name:Oh Jin Ae 

Vampiric Name:Eva Bloodline:Purum(Celestium) 

Age:9,019 

Should be over 11,000 years old , but her aging process was slowed down so that she could live in the Mundane World and grow normally. 

Hair Color:Brown but Platinum Blonde when transformed 

Eye Color:Forest Green but Purple when transformed 

Abilities:Power to control Elements, Control Time, Light ,Magic and Dark Arts, Transformation, Can Purify Blood and Water, Mind and Body Manipulation, Extremely Agile and has power to heal 

Weaknesses:

When someone she cares about is threatened or hurt,she loses focus and her powers don't work as well; tends to get indecisive in intense situations 

Strengths: 

Expert in gymnastics and aerial dynamic movements; can communicate with nature and can use light as a weapon 

Personality:

Oh Jinae is just another outcast in the world, always being seen as unordinary and strange, but her kind and fragile heart is what shows more than anything. Now the age of 19, Jinae has been undergoing alot of changes lately and is starting to question who she really is.

  
  


 

 

 

 

Name:Kim Namjoon Vampiric Name:Bertoldo

Bloodline:Fortis

Age:9,020

Hair Color:Blonde

Eye Color:Ruby Red

Abilities:

Expert in Kusarigama Combat, Hand to Hand Combat Magic, Fire and Blood bending, Able to collect energy from his opponents in battle

Weaknesses:Blood Defiency, Being Tricked and High Pitch Sirens(ruins his focus)

Strengths:Great Leadership, Responsible, Reliable, Master Summoner

Personality:Namjoon is the leader of his group BTS, but along with being a skilled KPOP classol rapper in the mundane world he is also the son of a very rich and powerful general of the Umbrian Elite Force, making him just as self centered and narcissitic, but underneath that tough exterior a heart beats and feels for others....when the time calls for it.

 

 

 

 

Name:Kim Seokjin aka Jin

Vampiric Name:Caius Bloodline:Custos/Mysticum

Age:9,022

Hair Color:Brownish Red

Eye Color:Orange due to Mysticum Nature but turns Gold when using magic

Abilities:

Master in Archery, Magic User, Healing and Potions Mastery,Empath

Weaknesses:Deep Water, Blood Defiency, and Mint Leaves (make him extremely drowsy)

Strengths:Good in Healing so acts as the group medic, strategizes all their battle tactics

Personality: Nicknamed "Pink Princess" because his of his obsession with the color pink, Jin is the son of a deceased soldier and a potions merchant, making him a whiz at creating serums and other conconctions; but what he is truly known for is his sincere heart.

 

 

 

 

Name:Min Yoongi aka Suga 

Vampiric Name:Orfund Bloodline:Mysticum 

Age:9,021 

Hair Color: Brown 

Eye Color:Orange 

Abilities: 

Master in Axe Combat, Magic User, Potions Mastery, 

Weaknesses:Blood Defiency 

Strengths:Good at putting up barriers and guard spells, can also open up paths to different dimensions 

Personality:Going by the nickname Suga, Yoongi is the first cousin of Jimin, since Jimin's mother is his father's sister, thus she took him in when his parents died. Yoongi has a tendency to break every rule set making him insufferable at times.

 

 

 

 

Name:Jung Hoseok or J-Hope 

Vampiric Name:Gregario

Bloodline:Mysticum

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Orange

Abilities

Master of Scythe Combat, Master Magic User, Healing and Potions Mastery;can see into future and tell fortunes that more than likely will come true

Weaknesses: Blood Defiency, Undercooked Food(which makes him ill)and snakes(which make him faint or scream)

Strengths:Is like the groups information center, knows a large amount about their history due to his father being a royal bookeeper;has studied every single book in Vanita's library and was put out of most of his classes for being a know-it-all.

Personality:Being the brains of the operation is what Hoseok is always known for, but his goofy and childish personality contradicts that highly.

 

 

 

 

Name:Park Jimin 

Vampiric Name:Massimo Bloodline:Purum(Arcanum)

Age:9,019

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color:Ice Blue

Abilities:

Dark Arts, Extreme Agility, Dark Magic, Skilled in Dual Blade Wielding, Has the power to raise the dead

Weakness: Blood Defiency, His own anger

Strengths:Tumbling and incredible speed.

Personality:Jimin is a playboy as well as a prince of the Ventrue, the supreme order of all vampiric kind which governs Umbra, but he tends to be nonchalant and self centered with a slight disregard for taking orders.

  


 

 

 

 

Name:Kim Taehyung

Vampiric Name:Clemente

Bloodline:Mysticum

Age:9,019

Hair Color:Orange

Eye Color:Orange

Abilities:

Master in Spear Combat, Magic UserWeaknesses:Small Places, Really Dark places and Being Hungry

Strengths:Good in Bluffing, Able to make anyone optimistic

Personality:Going by the second alias "V", simply because he feels his Korean name is too long, Taehyung is the bubbly one of the group who likes making light of serious situations but is probably the best spear fighter in all of Umbra.

 

 

 

 

Name:Jeon Jungkook aka Kookie Vampiric Name:Ambrogio

Bloodline:Custos

Age:9,018

Hair Color:Magenta

Eye Color:Gold

Abilities:Mastery in Dual Gun Blade Combat and Ammunitions, Hand to Hand Combat, Magic User, Master Spellcaster

Weaknesses:Seeing his friends or family hurt(causes him to panic), human blood(makes him lose his sanity and himself)

Strengths:He's good at mindreading and when it comes to battle he is always on the frontlines to weaken the opponent before his team steps in

Personality:Jungkook is the youngest of the group, but also the most skilled. Besclasses being completely irresistable to younger and older women, he is also a know to be quite a serious and mature young man for his age.

 

[hwang-geum dal compositions](../view/1211056/)

 

 

protectors of the light

 

 

 

 

 

Group Name:BEAST

Names:Junhyung(Leonaldo), Dongwoo(Cassion),Gikwang(Damien),  
Baldassare(Doojoon),Hyunseung(Aleister),  
Yoseob(Cyprian)

Bloodline:Lupinures(Vampire & Lycan hybrid)

Former Leader:Hyunseung

Current Leader:Doojoon

BEAST, also known as the Warriors of the Silver Moon, are the commanders/generals of the Umbrian Elite Force and Umbrian World army. They run all operations from combat to protecting the borders between worlds. Aleister is the father of Eva, the lost Princess of Callidora, and BEAST are her first uncles and protectors.

  
  


 

 

 

 

Name:Adriana-Castiel DeRossi

Bloodline:Lupinure(Vampire&Lycan hybrclass)

Adriana is the adopted mother of Jinae and the wife of Baldassare. Born to a vampire count and his wife, who soon died from illness, Adriana carries the birthname of her mother while her sister Adrasteia carries the name of her father. Adriana is headstrong, beautiful, and a born leader, but when the past starts to catch up with her, she soon begins a reckless series of missions in order to keep a promise that was made over 11,000 years ago. 

  


 

 

 

 

Name:Adrasteia DeFleur Manis

Bloodline:Fortis(Vampire)

Adrasteia is the sister of Adriana and mother of Jungkook. She is dainty, delicate, and refined, but that doesn't stop her from doing what is right or fighting for those she cares for. 

  


 

 

 

 

Group Name:SHINEE

Names:Onew(Orazio), Taemin(Dario),Jonghyun(Fino),  
Minho(Zorien),Key(Elien)

Bloodline:Vampires(Overseers)

Leader:Onew

SHINEE are part of the Umbrian Elite Force as well as the Ventrue. They are all Kings of the 5 provinces of Umbra:Kharis, Camena, Sabren, Nothorn, and Anathea. Orazio was one of the closest friends of Ambrosia and Aleister when their daughter Eva was born; it is saclass that he and his brothers were among the first groups to join the Ventrue.

  


 

 

 

 

Group Name:VIXX

Names:Ravi(Wonshik), Ken, Hongbin, N(Hakyeon), Leo(Taekwoon), Hyuk(Sanghyuk) 

Bloodline:Angelico(Fallen Angels)

Leader:N

After making a promise to Ambrosia, the Queen of Callidora, VIXX was chosen to be the secondary protectors to her daughter while in the mundane world. The 6 fallen angels have known the child since she were born and have even grown to love her more than themselves. Leo, Hongbin,Ken, and N share the strongest connection with the child, able to calm and ease her whenever situations become too intense.

  


 

 

 

 

Group Name:BLOCKB

Names:U-Kwon, Jaeho, P.O. Taeil, Kyung, Zico, BBomb. 

Bloodline:Cambions(Vampire, Succubus, Demon hybrid)

Leader:Zico

BlockB is the brother/senior group to BTS. After they graduated, they were made the designated protectors of Seoul. BlockB are very complex, intelligent, and have come up with some of the best battle strategies, which earns them the right to be called the best warriors in Umbra thus far.

  
  


 

 

[hwang-geum dal compositions](../view/1211056/)

 

 

denizens of the dark

 

 

 

 

 

Group Name:B.A.P

Names:Daehyun(Ventus), Jongup(Terrae), Himchan(Aguo), Yongguk(Tenebrae),Youngjae(Lux),  
Junhong aka Zelo(Ignis)

Bloodline:Elementals(Protogenoi & Mortal bloood)

Leader:Yoonguk

Six ruthless Elementals who have been corrupted by a darkness that dates back before Umbra ever existed. The chaos they cause is a setup for a much bigger and more nefarious goal.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Group Name:CCLOWN

Names:Siwoo, Kangjun, Rome, Ray, Maru, T.K.

Bloodline:Demclassemons(Mortals who have drank demon blodd)

Leader:Rome

Subordinates of the Inquilinum who lust after Jinae and have made VIXX their ultimate adversaries.

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

Name:Xerath

Bloodline:Demon(Beast Type)

Xerath is a bloodthirsty beast that can only be summoned when the blood of 100 souls conjoins to form Red Beryl, a red ominous stone that can be used as bargaining token with Setuhs, the gatekeeper of the underworld.

  
  


 

 

[hwang-geum dal compositions](../view/1211056/)


End file.
